Silent Goddess
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: A new neighbor moves across Johnny's place. she's the one he desires, except she's mute. Can she help change Johnny into a devoted, serious boyfriend or will he remain a player who will continue to break all girls hearts? pls r n r.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Well hello again. I seem to keep having these ideas popping all over my head, leaving me neglecting my other stories, aii... Well this is my second Johnny fic with another OC, hope you like it. By the way, I must apologize because I don't really understand how the deaf and mute people communicate with each other except through sign language. So don't throw any flames at me if my story seems insensitive to them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters except mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A moving truck slowly and carefully parked itself in front of an old Victorian Mansion. Behind it was a gray color BMW. Five men got down from the moving truck and started to help load the furniture into the house.  
  
Across the mansion was the McGregor's residence. Mrs. McGregor who happened to be cooking in the kitchen saw a distinguished looking middle- aged lady, "That must be the new neighbor, Mrs. Jones." She thought, an old man and a young girl getting out of the car.  
  
The lady was busy ordering the moving men to carefully load her furniture into the house. She was tall and had dark brown hair tied up into a bun; she was wearing a severe looking black dress and was carrying a black parasol. "She must be in mourning." Thought Mrs. McGregor.  
  
Next was the old man, he must be the butler from the way he was dressed in. The typical white shirt, black coat and pants and the black bow tied neatly at his collar. He was slightly taller than the lady and had silver white hair and from what she can see, he looked like the typical kind old grandfather.  
  
Lastly was the young girl who stood quietly by the lady's side. "She must be her daughter. What a pretty little thing. She must be of Jennifer's age." Mused Mrs. McGregor as she scrutinized the girl. She had long aquamarine hair that reached her back, which curled slightly at the tips. She was dressed in a black brown sleeveless dress that hung at her slender figure loosely. She was small and only reached her mother's shoulder. She looked so delicate and frail.  
  
"I must really go out and meet them. After all, I have to show some neighbor friendliness." Said Mrs. McGregor aloud to herself. She was very curious about the new neighbors. So she turned off the fire of the stove, wiped her hands clean and dry and went out to meet them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Augusta McGregor. You must be Mrs. Jones. Nice to meet you." Said Mrs. McGregor as she approached them. The butler and the young girl greeted her with a smile while Mrs. Jones merely bowed her head stiffly in acknowledgment.  
  
Mrs. McGregor was not very please with Mrs. Jones high and mighty attitude. She smiled and nodded at the butler and the young girl before turning back in a huff into her own house.  
  
"How rude, and to think I could show her some neighbor friendliness! Humph! But the girl was very sweet looking like my little Jenny. They are both the small delicate type." She met another neighbor and both of them started gossiping about the new snobby neighbor. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thanks guys for giving my story such erm...great reviews. I'll try my best to make this story interesting. To let you know I listen to classical music but I really don't know anything about music except certain famous musicians like, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky and Chopin.

Thanks also to Dark Nadeshiko for pointing out my mistake. Here's the reviewed story. I'll try to look out for similar mistakes in my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own ze beyblade ChaRacTers. Who invented disclaimers anyway? This is getting to be really annoying.

Chapter Two

"Albert, I'm going for an appointment with Lady Dupont. I shall be back later this evening. Please see that everything is in order before I get home. Do I make myself clear?" ordered Lady Jones to her butler. She was recently widowed after the death of her husband, Lord Jones from his three-year battle with lung cancer. He left behind all his possessions to his wife. They had no children to succeed his land and title. Three months after his death, she sold their old house and moved to this new mansion to start over a new life. She knew that he would want that after all, she was still young, being only thirty-three years old.

"Perfectly clear my lady. All is well." Answered Albert. He had served the Joneses for many years and knew perfectly well that they do not tolerate disobedience from the servants. He too had been sadden by the death of his master whom he had served for so long.

"Artemis my dear, be a good girl okay? Then I'll bring you to the Classical Music Fest next month as your birthday treat." Said Lady Jones as she kissed Artemis on the cheek before driving off in her car.

Artemis Kings is not Lady Jones' daughter though most people thought she was. She's her niece, daughter of her beloved dead sister and brother- in-law, Chantal and Laurence Kings. They both died when Artemis was eight years old. Both of them had been involved in a fatal car-crash and died on the spot. Lady Jones was appointed sole guardian of Artemis, as her father had no other living relatives.

Artemis is twenty years old and is a lovely girl by everyone standards. She had long aquamarine hair that reached her back and slightly curled at the ends. Her violet eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her face was expressive and she moved gracefully like a dancer. She was small and delicate like a porcelain doll.

Artemis was a famous musician prodigy. She plays the piano, violin and the flute very well. Her talent was obviously inherited from her parents, as her father was a famous composer and violinist while her mother play the piano very well. Her talent was discovered by a friend of her father who then, had taken her under his wing and taught her after the death of her parents. Artemis performed solo by playing the violin at the Opera House in France and produced her first album at the age of ten. From that moment, music lovers around the world adored her.

Unlike other kids who have to go to school, a university professor who understood sign language tutored her at home. Sign language? Yes, sign language. Artemis suffered traumatically from depression after the death of her parents resulting her couldn't speak another word again. She was sent to a special school for the disable and learned how to express herself through sign language there. Slowly, she recovered from her trauma but she still couldn't speak. Her aunt loved her dearly but had given up hope that she could ever speak again.

"Albert, I'm going for a walk in the park. I'll be back in time for dinner." Signaled Artemis to Albert. He nodded and bid her to be careful. Lady Jones and Albert too had taken pains to learn sign language, as it's the only way they could communicate with her.

Artemis waved goodbye and headed straight for the beautiful park she saw on the journey here. To keep her company, she took her Collies, Mozart and Tchaikovsky with her.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Yo, Johnny my man! Where's Dinah? I thought she always follow you everywhere you go." Teased Tala as Johnny approached the gang who were waiting for him at the usual spot in the park. The gang consists of Kai, Enrique, Tala and Johnny. They are also known as the "The Players Quartet".  
  
"Don't mention her name. I'm really getting sick of that bitch. I told her to fuck off during Mr. Benson's class just now." Growled Johnny angrily. Dinah was his girlfriend of two months, but she has been such a jealous ass lately and he can't stand to be around her anymore.  
  
"Well, no use fretting about that. There are plenty of chicks around anyway." Shrugged Enrique, grinning. He was thinking about his latest girlfriend, gorgeous Kristen, the hot bikini model of the university.  
  
"True. Girls are just dumb ass. They just there for us to play with." Said Kai with a smirk. He was such a cool, cocky guy but all the girls still love him.  
  
"Whew, there's one hot chick." Whistled Tala, staring at the children's playground. The other three turned to look at that direction.  
  
Johnny felt himself drawing in a sharp intake of breath. A girl, pretty as china porcelain. The kind he feared to be involved with most. Her long aquamarine hair was being blown by the wind framing her pale but serene face. She was playing Frisbee with her two active collies.  
  
Suddenly, six punksters surrounded the girl with evil smirk on their faces. The two collies growled and bared their canines threateningly at them. The punksters took no notice of the two dogs that were no more than puppies. But they still keep a sharp eye on them. The girl had fear written on her face but unlike other girls in this kind of situation, she did not scream for help. Instead she just stood her ground calmly but warily.  
  
One of the punksters reached out to caress her face but was bitten by one of the collies. "Shit, that fucking dog just bit me!" he yelled. The other five laughed at his dilemma.  
  
"Beethoven, heel. Don't anger them any further." Artemis used the signal that only her dogs knew. It was nothing much, only a slight wiggle of her fingers. No one notice it but the four sharp-eyed quartet. They wondered why didn't she ordered vocally like other dog owners. Johnny felt he had to do something. He could see that the girl was silently pleading for help.  
  
"Must be some kind of new trick to train the dogs without having to yell. Hmm...that's a great idea." Said Tala thinking of his Alsatian, Wolborg. He then remarked, "So guys, shall we go save the damsel in distress?"  
  
"There's no need to." Replied Enrique with a shrug.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Johnny had done it by himself." Said Kai coolly. They saw Johnny was beating up the six punksters all by himself and drove them away. The six were beaten up really bad. It's their unlucky day. Johnny has a black belt in Karate and was also a member of the Thai kickboxing club.  
  
"There, they won't be bothering you for awhile." Said Johnny as he turned to Artemis. Being this close to her stunned him. She was more beautiful up- close. Her eyes were the color of violet. She looked at him with an innocent expression. She looked so fragile and delicate. No wonder the punksters picked her as their victim. He caught a faint whiff of what smells like lavender coming from her body.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She signaled but then stopped. She remembered that a lot of people don't understand sign language. Her brow furrowed slightly as she think of a way to express her gratitude.  
  
Johnny stared at her signals and then realized that the beautiful girl in front of him was a mute. No wonder she didn't cried for help. He sighed mentally, 'Dear God, how could you be so cruel as to give her a pretty face but no voice.' He felt a tenderness in his heart for her.  
  
"Oh, its no prob. I hate crappy guys who picked on helpless girls." He said and signaled back.  
  
Artemis was shocked. "You know sign language? You can understand me?"  
  
"Sure. I have a sister who is deaf. So me and my family learned it to communicate with her." He grinned at the mention of his sister. He bent down to pat the two collies that were pawing at him.  
  
"She's very fortunate to have a loving brother like you." Artemis sighed enviously. She always longed for siblings to accompany her. She smiled at how her dogs took to Johnny so quickly.  
  
"Ha, really? But don't tell her that. She might crow over me." He smirked. Then he noticed his friends walked up to them.  
  
"Yo Johnny, you doing that sign language thing to impress the babe?" laughed Enrique. He received a glare from Johnny instead.  
  
"Shut your mouth Giancarlo! Can't you be more sensitive?" he hissed. He turned to Artemis and said, "I'm sorry. They're always like that. By the way, I'm Johnny McGregor. These are my buddies, Tala Valkov, Kai Hiwatari and Enrique Giancarlo. What's your name?"  
  
"Artemis Kings. Nice to meet you Johnny and your friends. Never mind, I know your friend didn't meant any harm. No offence taken." She smiled warmly and nodded at them. They were stunned at learning that the pretty chick was actually a mute. All of them had the same mental thought, 'Ai...too bad she's dumb.' They could see that Johnny was quite taken with her. They grinned and winked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Oh my goodness, it's getting late. I have to go home." Artemis was surprised at how time flies.  
  
"Where do you live, I'll walk you home. Just in case you know." Johnny was not going to let her walk home by herself after that incident.  
  
"65 Cadbury Street. I just moved here today."  
  
"65 Cadbury Street? I lived at 66! That's just across your house." Exclaimed Johnny.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I met your mother this afternoon. She's a friendly and nice lady. Too bad my aunt was in no mood to entertain her." She recalled seeing Mrs. McGregor.  
  
"Well then, that settles it. I'll walk you home. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." He took Mozart's leash and waved goodbye to his pals. The pair then walked off.  
  
"Okay, did he just ditch us for that chick?" asked Enrique with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I believe he just did." Said Tala who couldn't believe that Johnny would do that to them.  
  
"Pah, heartless jerk!" All muttered together. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note- Hi, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I almost forgot about this fic. Well, I notice something funny when I reread my story. In the third chapter, I wrote Artemis called one of her collies Beethoven. Actually it was Mozart. Anyway thanks to all those people who reviewed my fic. Hope you enjoy this one. Any suggestions on the progression of Johnny and Artemis romance are welcome.   
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own the beyblade characters. Duh!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sorry about my friends just now. They are always like that. Always joking I mean." Explained Johnny awkwardly as he and Artemis were on their way home. Each person holding a dog leash. Mozart and Tchaikovsky obediently followed them.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not easily offended. I understand that most people do not know how to act when it comes to dealing with...people like me." Signaled Artemis. "Your friends are very interesting. Have you been friends for long?" She liked seeing the amusing conversation between Enrique and Johnny just now. She noticed both Tala and Kai's too had smirks of amusement on their faces.  
  
"I've been cursed with them ever since we were kids. Our parents are old friends you know. Tala and Kai are cousins. Enrique the insensitive bas...jerk is a distant relative of mine." Grumbled Johnny. He instinctively tried not to use bad words in front of Artemis for her manner of speech and attitude showed that she was of gentle brought up.  
  
"I noticed the four of you are very good friends. Oh, thanks again for helping me just now. I really appreciated it. It was very noble of you." Smiled Artemis looking at the redhead boy beside her. He blushed slightly at her compliment.  
  
"It was nothing. Those fatheads deserved it." Muttered Johnny. 'Those bastards better not let me see them again.' He thought darkly. He was glad that he happened to be there when she was in trouble. Although he couldn't stand girls except when he played them, he had never lift a finger upon one.  
  
Soon, they reached their respective houses. Being an English gentleman, Johnny saw to it that Artemis safely got home first. He walked her to the door and watched her unlock the door and going in. After that he turned to leave. But he changed his mind and turned back to ring the doorbell. Artemis opened the door and was surprised to see him still standing there.  
  
"I was wondering...would you like to come over to my house for lunch sometime? I'll introduce you to my sister Jenny and you can meet my mother. They'll love to have you." Said Johnny a little uncomfortably. He felt weird at inviting a girl he had just met over to his house. He'd never done that with the other girls he dated.  
  
Artemis just stood there silently tapping her right index against her lips. She appeared to be deep in thought. Johnny thought she was going to refuse. But then she looked at him with her violet eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes I'll come. When do you think is a suitable day?" She signaled. She would love to meet and make friends with another person like her. She did not have any disabled friends as she lost contact with her old friends from the disable school because of her busy schedule. She often had to travel here and there to perform in concerts and special functions.  
  
"I'll ask my mom. But I think the day after tomorrow would be nice as it is Saturday. I'm sure Jenny will be excited to see you." Said Johnny. He was happy that she accepted his invitation. Secretly, he wanted to see her and get to know her more.  
  
"Alright then. I have to go now. I'll come and pick you up at twelve. Goodbye" He nodded and left.  
  
"A nice young man Miss Artemis. Where did you met him?" asked Albert appearing beside her.  
  
"I'll tell you over dinner Albert. I'm starving. Is my aunt back yet?" asked Artemis looking for any sign of Lady Jones who will be annoyed that she was late.  
  
"No, not yet. She called to say that she'll back much later then she expected. She told me to tell you that you must remember to take your medication on time." Reported Albert.  
  
"Okay. Can I have my dinner now?" pleaded Artemis looking at him playfully with puppy dog eyes. She loved Albert who spoilt her rotten. He smiled and went in the kitchen. She followed him happily. The two collies followed after her behind. 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks to all the readers who reviewed my story. I hope you can continue to do that and give me any good suggestions that can improve my story.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Called out Johnny as he removed his shoes and placed them in the shoe cupboard.  
  
"Back so soon? I thought you're going to hang out with Kai and the others." Said Mrs. McGregor in surprise. She knew her son would always go out with his friends and comes back late at night.  
  
"Yeah but I had to walk our new neighbor back to her house. She was being bothered by a bunch of losers just now in the park." Said Johnny. He could feel his blood boiling at the incident. Artemis had looked so helpless when she faced them.  
  
"Who? Which neighbor? If it's that stuck up woman then it serves her right." Said Mrs. McGregor grimly. She was insulted at the way Lady Jones treated her this morning.  
  
"Eh? Artemis is not stuck up. She's gentle and very polite." Said Johnny. Was Artemis rude to his mother this morning? Impossible, she's gentle, polite, kind, lady like and most of all, she's mute!  
  
"Artemis? I was talking about Lady Jones. Oh, you mean the young lady. Pretty little thing isn't she? Same like our little Jenny." She smiled fondly as her gaze landed on a girl that was coming out of the study room.  
  
Jennifer McGregor had long auburn hair with gold streaks and large lavender eyes. She's the pretty female version of Johnny but unlike her tall, masculine brother she was petite and delicate looking. She's fifteen and I forgot to mention Johnny is twenty-two and so are the other three guys.  
  
"Hey squirt, miss me?" Johnny smiled and bent down to hug his baby sister who giggled silently as he did that. She was left dumb and slightly deaf after a raging fever narrowly damaged her brain when she was five years old. All the brain specialists and shook their heads in defeat stating there was nothing they could do to change it.  
  
Jennifer clung on to Johnny as he lifted her up in bridal style to the dinning room. She was quite lazy when it comes to walking about in the large house of theirs. Johnny spoilt her rotten with him always carrying her anywhere she dictated even though she's capable of walking.  
  
"Come on children, dinner is served. Wash your hands before you start." Called out Mrs. McGregor.  
  
"What are we having tonight mom?" asked Johnny curiously. Delicious smells from the kitchen was making his mouth water in anticipation.  
  
"We're having potato salad for starters, steaks and baked potatoes for main course and chocolate pudding for dessert." Answered Mrs. McGregor happily. Johnny wasn't very happy when he heard chocolate pudding, he hates chocolate; on the other hand Jenny was delighted as she loved chocolate. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"So, tell me more about Artemis. From the tone of your voice my son, I could say you're...in love with her?" enquired Mrs. McGregor lifting one delicate eyebrow as she looked at her son.  
  
Johnny nearly choked himself to death when he heard her. Jenny watched with much amusement at her brother who tried to swallow the meat down by drinking water.  
  
"Mother, for God's sake don't scare me like that! It's not what you think." He burst out, still purple in the face.  
  
"I think Johnny's embarrassed mom. He's blushing." Motioned Jenny at Johnny's red face. She grinned wickedly and was sent a glare from Johnny.  
  
"Not what I think? Well now you might want to enlighten me on that one."  
  
"I...we are friends. She's really nice. Oh and er...I sort of ask her to lunch with us. Do you mind?" asked Johnny hesitatingly.  
  
"Do I mind? Of course not! Do bring her over. I like that girl from the moment I first lay my eyes on her. She reminds me so much of our dear Jenny here. They will be good friends. What's her full name?" asked Mrs. McGregor eagerly.  
  
"Her name is Artemis Kings. She owns two beautiful collies Mozart and Tchaikovsky." Said Johnny. Jenny's ears pricked up at the mention of the word 'collies'. She's crazy over dogs and both collies and golden retrievers are her favorite kinds of dogs.  
  
"Artemis Kings...ARTEMIS KINGS! Oh my God, Artemis Kings lives just across our house." Gasped Mrs. McGregor as she fainted on the table. This caused both Johnny and Jenny to jump out of their chair in shock and quickly tried to wake her up.  
  
In the end, Johnny had to wake her up by slipping ice-cubes down her shirt. The icy cold sensation on her flesh immediately caused Mrs. McGregor to stir and jump up from her chair. "AARRRGGH!"  
  
"Now mom, are you calm enough to tell us what's so great about Artemis. You gave us a bad scare passing out like that." Scolded Johnny softly as he stroked his mother's back. She like it when he does that as it soothes her.  
  
"Artemis Kings, you don't know who she is? But then again, you were never interested in classical music except those pop rock CDs of yours." Sniffed Mrs. McGregor. She always detest those loud booming noises that her son so lovingly listens to. They spoilt pure beautiful music.  
  
"Mom, just cut the crap and get straight to the point." Snapped Johnny impatiently.  
  
"Alright. Artemis Kings is a famous musician prodigy. She plays the piano, flute and violin so well until it makes me cry." She sniffed and continued, "Her mother Chantal was a famous pianist and her father Lawrence was a famous composer and violinist himself. They both died in a car accident few years ago. It was horrible to have two talented people disappear forever from the music industry." She sighed wistfully.  
  
"Wow, how did you know all those stuff?" asked Johnny suspiciously. Jenny merely punched him in the chest to silence him. He threw her a dirty look and she merely lifted her eyebrows and looked back at him haughtily. She looked exactly like him when she does that.  
  
"Well now, I'm a great fan of Artemis Kings and I have all her collection of music albums. Lawrence Kings was my idol, he was so handsome, so gorgeous. But then again I was hitched to your father." She smiled at the wedding picture of her and Mr. McGregor hanging on the wall.  
  
"When will dad be home?" signaled Jenny. She had finished her meal after listening to her mother blabbing about Artemis' musical heritage. She felt sorry for the unfortunate musician and was slightly curious about her.  
  
"He will be back around midnight. He's working late tonight." Mrs. McGregor stood up and started to clear the table. Both her children helped her, as it was their job to do so.  
  
"Oh mom, I forgot to tell you one more thing about Artemis." Said Johnny.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"Artemis is...she is...like Jenny. She can't speak." Johnny looked up from the dish he was wiping to see both mother and daughter staring at him in shock.  
  
"Oh the poor dear. But I thought she's a normal girl like her parents. They were both healthy and normal." Commented Mrs. McGregor feeling sorry for the poor girl.  
  
"I don't know ma. But then it'll be easier for her to understand Jenny."  
  
"Thank goodness. Unlike your ex-girlfriends." Snorted Mrs. McGregor. She never liked those sluttish bitches that only had boys and money on their minds.  
  
"Mom please, can we not bring this topic up?" pleaded Johnny. He knew his mother never liked any of the girls he dated. She always claimed that they were all useless and brainless brats.  
  
"Fine. I like Artemis better anyway." Said Mrs. McGregor with a huff. She'd finished washing the dishes and wiped her hands with the kitchen towel. The three of them then went to the living room to play Harry Potter Monopoly. 


End file.
